


Two Buttons and Peach Syrup

by Hot_Mild_Sweet_n_Salty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi is a giant sweetheart, Awkward Romance, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Self-Esteem Issues, Teen Romance, and he doesnt get enough love, but i dont actually know anything about mma, self indulgent, the oc does mma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_Mild_Sweet_n_Salty/pseuds/Hot_Mild_Sweet_n_Salty
Summary: Asahi didn't think getting thrown around by a girl half his size would be so attractive, but suddenly he's faced with a crush he doesn't know how to deal with. He hopes Ennoshita won't mind him trying (and failing) to flirt with his best friend.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Takedowns

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that I don't actually know anything about MMA, so I try to give as little detail as possible.

“Hey, captain, I have a favor to ask.” Sawamura looked up from where he was leaned against Asahi’s back, helping him stretch. 

“Eh, what’s up, Ennoshita?” The younger boy shifted slightly, fiddling with the phone in his hands. 

“Well, uh, you know the girls self-defense club that popped up the middle of last year?” Sawamura nodded, rubbing his chin. 

“Yeah. It’s run by that American girl, isn’t it?” Ennoshita nodded. 

“Uh, yeah. Her name is Hana, and she’s a good friend of mine. She texted me earlier and was wondering if the team could spend Friday after school with them so she could—” he squinted at his phone, mouth pulling down slightly at the corners— “let the girls toss us around for a couple hours.” Asahi laughed softly, and Sawamura joined him. 

“I mean, I don’t see why not. But what does that entail, exactly?” Ennoshita shrugged, pocketing his phone.

“I dunno’. Letting girls smaller than us throw us on the floor for a while? I doubt any of them are big enough to actually lift us off our feet, unless it’s Nishinoya or Hinata, but it might be a good idea to indulge them. I’m sure most of them could use the practice.” 

Sawamura looked around at the team, who had all gathered around to eavesdrop. “I mean, I guess. What do the rest of you think?” The other boys shrugged, though Tanaka seemed more excited than the rest.

“Sounds like fun,” the boy crowed. The others nodded, murmuring scattered ‘sure’s and ‘why not’s. Sawamura looked back to Ennoshita. 

“Tell Hana that we’ll be there.” The second-year was already tapping away at his screen.

That Friday rolled around quicker than they expected, and after school saw the entirety of the boys volleyball team loitering around the grass field outside while a bunch of girls stretched and did uniform movements none of them recognized. 

The group all quieted down when a new girl stepped into view, and all the boys choked. She was no bigger than Hinata and was dressed in nothing but a sports bra and some track pants. Ennoshita seemed unphased as she approached him, smiling good-naturedly. 

“Ah, Chi-kun, I’m glad you all could make it. Thanks for coming, seriously. I just wanted to run through some basic take downs, so I hope you and your buddies are ready for a weekend of icing bruises.” Ennoshita laughed, shaking the hand she reached out for him happily. 

“I’m more than used to you beating me up, but you should tell your girls to take it easy on the guys.” Hana threw her head back and laughed, shoulders shaking with the force of it. 

“Yeah, and maybe you should stop eating weird shit. Sea pineapple my ass, it’s vinegar-dipped rubber, you freak.” Ennoshita laughed, just as lively as she had been, and Hana joined him. 

The two of them kept the conversation for a bit, laughing and playfully punching each other on the arm. The group of girls went back to warming up, and the team ended up awkwardly huddling together, not knowing what to do with themselves. 

“Hey, what do you think that girl meant when she said take downs?” Hinata’s voice warbled slightly, concerned at the idea of fighting girls. 

“Probably exactly what it sounds like,” Tsukishima supplied. “Ennoshita said that we’re helping them practice, so they’re probably going to spend some time quite literally throwing us around.”

“But they’re all so small,” Tanaka mumbled. The group of boys turned and had to agree. The largest girl there was around the same height as Kinoshita, but she was much thinner. 

They continued to mull about for another twenty minutes before Ennoshita rejoined the group, Hana right beside him. 

“Everyone, this is Nakahara Hana. She’s in charge of the club here. If we could all take a moment to introduce ourselves, that would be great.” Hana smiled brightly as each boy took a turn telling her their name and asking her to take care of them. The only time her composure slipped was when Tanaka took the opportunity to try and flirt with her, but Ennoshita was quick to shut him down. 

After they all finished heir introductions, Hana began to speak. “Alright, everyone. First, I’d like to thank you for taking time out of your schedule to help us out. While we don’t necessarily need to practice with men, I don’t think it would be a proper self-defense class if I didn’t give them an opportunity to practice against a bigger opponent in a controlled environment. 

“I’ve set it up so that everyone will be working in pairs. So that means for each one of you, there will be two girls. I can’t promise it won’t hurt at all, but nothing we do today will damage you beyond a few aches. I’ll be setting up the pairings, so don’t worry about having to choose anybody. I know it can be a bit… unnerving, to say the least, having to choose a girl you’re going to pretend to attack.” All of the boys blanched at her words, but she continued on unphased.

“Now, it looks like there’s one too many of you, which is perfect for me. I’ll need a demonstration partner, so…” Her eyes roved over the line of boys before settling on Asahi. “Senpai, if you wouldn’t mind.”

Asahi flushed a deep red but didn’t protest. Tanaka was the one to speak up.

“Ah, why does he get to be the demonstration partner?” Hana focused her gaze on the boy. Her mouth was still pulled in a pleasant grin, but her eyes were sharp in a way that made him want to cower.

“Well, simply put Tanaka-san, I’m the only person here with enough experience to throw a man his size without seriously hurting the both of us. Of course, if you’re really that desperate to be used as a training dummy, I can throw you around before handing you off to the girls while Asahi-senpai sits to the side.” 

The boys snickered as Tanaka slumped, embarrassed. “No thanks,” he grumbled. 

“Alright then. I know I’m interrupting your practice time, so I agreed with Chi-kun to buy everybody bean buns after we finish as a thank you. Now, if there aren’t any questions, lets get the ball rolling.” They all shook their heads, and Hana beamed. She twisted around on her heels, and her voice boomed out across the field, much louder than any of them expected out of the small girl. 

“Alright, ladies,” she called. “Let’s line up and thank the volleyball team for taking time out of their busy schedules to come help us!” The girls all lined up and bowed, a deafening ‘thank you for your help’ ringing out. The boys bowed in return, and Hana continued. 

“We’re going to do this just like sparring day, ya’ hear? Lin up with your partners, and I’ll assign each group a member of the team. After that, I’ll be doing a demonstration with Asahi-senpai here and you’ll all have ten minutes to do three take downs each. We’ll be doing six sets, and then we’ll break for basics.” 

The girls’ ‘Yes ma’am’ was nearly deafening, but Sawamura could tell it was the catalyst for lifting their spirits. Soon, he and every other member were situated with a pair of girls, and they looked on to Hana and Asahi for demonstration. 

Asahi was nervous, to say the very least. He was afraid of accidentally hurting the small girl, which would only add to his falsified accusations of being some kind of thug, and he could feel the almost fearful gazes of some of the girls. But he was quickly distracted when Hana went into a quick explanation of what she was doing. 

He didn’t even have time to blush at the feeling of her body pressing close to his before his legs where in the air and he was on the ground, gasping for air. 

“Ooh, sorry,” Hana said, blushing as she reached a hand out for him. “I forgot to tell you that you should stay as relaxed as possible. It’ll hurt less that way.” Asahi wheezed, nodding silently as she helped him back to his feet. “One more time? I have to properly break it down for the others to see.” 

“Yeah, sure. I’ll pay better attention this time.” Hana smiled, and Asahi felt his breath catch. 

Hana was really, really pretty.

The second time, Asahi actually focused on what the girl was doing. “This first one is a bit awkward, if you value personal space,” she called out, “but when you’re facing a person larger than you, or someone tries to grab you, it’s quick and it’s effective. What I just saw you was a split-second demonstration. The first two times you practice this, I want you to do a step by step, each one called out by your partner, and then you can try a quick takedown. Gentlemen? I suggest you get comfortable real fast, or you’re gonna have a lot of problems. And make sure you stay relaxed, or it’ll hurt worse.”

A murmur rippled through the crowd of students, but it was quickly silenced as Hana continued. She grabbed one of Asahi’s wrists and latched his hand to her other forearm.

Asahi listened, just as interested in her words as the others. He couldn’t bring it in himself to be embarrassed when she broke his grip on her wrist and twisted so her back was pressed against him, arm locked in her hands. He stood solidly as she tapped the spots she would target, along his arm and legs, and it still surprised him when she twisted, throwing him to the ground and landing on top of him before quickly rolling out of reach. She helped him up once more, still calling out instructions, before releasing the girls to their own practice.

Asahi couldn’t help but laugh at some of the boys faces—especially Tanaka and Nishinoya. The two girl-crazy idiots were having a hard time staying calm and relaxed, and it was clear that they were thrown to the ground with more force than necessary. Hana walked around each group, pointing out flaws in their forms and demonstrating with each boy.

When she made it back to where Asahi was standing, the ten minutes were almost up, and she was explaining the next move they would perform.

The entire hour passed like that, with Asahi being tossed like a ragdoll by a girl half his size, and laughing as his teammates were subjected to the same fate by much less experienced girls, wheezing and groaning as they were thrown to the ground dozens of times. Asahi thought it was really cool how the second-year seemed to have full control of both their bodies during demonstration, never staggering or stopping beneath Asahi’s sheer size. 

He thought it was kind of nice, actually, especially when Hana offered to show him some other, more advanced things she would be working on later in the year. 

By the time the hour was up, Asahi was tired and sore, but he was exhilarated. Hana was so lively and fun, and while she came across as laid back and chill the same way Ennoshita was, every move she made was calculated and controlled, and she never faltered, no matter how many times she fully lifted Asahi in the air and dumped him on the ground, then proceeded to do the same with all the rest of the boys.

Guess Tanaka got to be her dummy after all.

He joined his teammates, who were all silently glowering at Ennoshita, who pretended not to notice them while he lightly conversed with his friend. If it weren’t for the fact Asahi had seen Chikara get the wind knocked out of him a dozen times over, he would have thought the younger boy wasn’t phased by the abuse his body had sustained. 

Asahi’s admiration for Hana grew when she made them all wait with her until each and every girl she trained was picked up by a trusted family member or close friend. Only then did she gather her things, throw on a shirt, and wave her wallet in the air. 

“Thanks for your help everyone, it was really great to let them practice against real opponents. Now, who wants bean buns?” Their response was subdued still, but less so than it was twenty minutes ago. 

Hana walked at the front of the group, laughing with Ennoshita, Tanaka and NishiNoya. Hinata and Kageyama walked right behind them, butting into the conversation and asking question upon question, all of which she answered with good grace. 

It wouldn’t be until he stood on his front doorstep, the taste of sweet red beans still on his tongue that Asahi would realize just how much he wanted to see her again. 


	2. I Wish She'd Punch Me, Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asahi learns what jealousy feels like. Hana doesn't blush often, but when she does, Asahi thinks it's adorable.

Asahi didn’t get an opportunity to approach Hana for almost an entire month. She was a second-year and ran almost completely different circles, not to mention he was swamped with practice for the interhigh games. 

She finally reappeared when the team had gathered for an impromptu lunch together and Ennoshita, who she had already been planning on having lunch with, let her tag along. Nobody really minded her presence. She ate quietly, sometimes elbowing Ennoshita playfully and softly asking questions when she wanted to understand more of what they were talking about.

The guys got along with her well, especially Nishinoya and Hinata. The three of them were very similar, he realized with a start. Though they were all small, the three of them were larger than life, everything about them from the way they carried themselves to the way they always had something to say and a smile for whoever would listen. 

“Eh, Asahi, you’re staring.” Asahi blushed, turning to Daichi to deny the (correct) accusation. The protest died in his throat at the captains soft smile. “I can’t blame you. Nakahara-san is one of those people. You should go talk to her.”

Daichi could hear the oven ding as Asahi’s brain fried at the idea. 

“Ah, don’t tease him, Daichi,” Sugawara said as he approached his two friends. “He won’t be able to function enough to get her number if you toast the rest of his braincells.” Daichi and Suga laughed as Asahi deflated like a balloon, his soul exiting through his mouth. 

“Guys,” he whined. They just laughed harder at his expense, elbowing him and making kissy faces. He didn’t talk to her that day, nor did he talk to her when she started having lunch with them regularly. 

He liked to observe. He couldn’t help himself. The way she started treating Hinata, and by extension Kageyama, like little brothers was endearing. The way she pushed Nishinoya and Tanaka and Ennoshita around was amusing (especially the time Tanaka asked her to show him some more of her moves and she beat him into the ground like it was child’s play). The way she seemed to fit right in, and how the team seemed to orbit around her. Ukai and Shimizu treated her like she was another part of the faculty, and at that point, she was. 

The self-defense club she ran was only twice a week so that the girls she trained had time to do activities that would be beneficial to their studies, and she spent the rest of her days becoming a permanent fixture in the gym. Asahi hadn’t realized it at first, but she knew a lot more about volleyball than Takeda and Shimizu combined, and she would explain what it was the boys were doing all through practice in an effort to help them understand. 

Every once in a while, she would manage to get some of the boys to help her with demonstration, but she never asked for the entire team like she did before. But unlike the others, who she regularly circuited through so no one person missed too much practice, she always asked Asahi to be her practice dummy. 

Daichi and Suga still teased him, to the point that Tanaka and Noya caught on, and it never failed to make Asahi blush when he followed Hana out the gym, desperately trying and miserably failing at not letting their obnoxious kissing faces and batting eyelashes to get to him. 

Hana was always on time, entering the gym at Chikara’s side, laughing and pushing with good humor. It occurred to Asahi at some point that the younger boy might have actually been dating Hana, and he had no chance whether he took the initiative or not. 

It seemed he wasn’t the only person who thought that (or maybe it was him trying to get under Asahi’s skin), and one day, Nishinoya asked loud enough for everyone to hear; “Hey, Chikara, are you and Hana dating?” 

The two people in question froze, staring at Noya with a dumbfounded expression. The gym was silent as everyone processed his question and awaited the answer. Asahi could feel Suga and Daichi eyeing him.

The two second-years looked at one another, and then broke down into raucous laughter. Hana doubled over, gripping Chikara with a white-knuckle grip to stabilize herself. 

“Oh, Christ no!” Her voice was rough, and tears slid from the corners of her eyes as she tried to contain her laughter. 

“What gave you that impression?” Chikara asked, shoulders shaking. Noya blushed, scratching the back of his neck.

“I was just curious. You guys are really close, and you’re almost always touching. I guess I just thought—” He was cut off when Hana snorted.

“Noya, I don’t know if you noticed, but I treat almost all of you the same. I’m a physical person, and you’d be a damn liar if you said you’ve never had a bruise from me punching you. The only one of you I don’t push around are the ones clearly uncomfortable with the contact. I may have been raised in America, but I still have manners, you know.” 

Some of the guys shifted, eyes drifting as they tried to recall all the times they had been pushed or elbowed or punched, all in good nature, by the small second-year. For some of them (read, Tanaka and Nishinoya), a good majority of their contact even consisted of headlocks and arm twists. Asahi never realized just how aggressive Hana was with her physical affection, and it occurred to him that the only time they had physical contact was when she was handing him something and their fingers brushed or if he was helping her with demonstrations. 

Suddenly, Asahi felt something burn deep in his core, and he realized with a start that it was jealousy. His face blushed with shame, but that didn’t stop the feeling gnawing away at his insides. He was jealous that he was one of the people she didn’t push around and laugh with, he was jealous that she was so much more friendly with the other boys, and he was jealous that he was the only one that couldn’t seem to get close with her. 

He huffed at himself, irritated and ashamed, and tried not to feel the burn of his closest friends’ gazes on his back as he finished warming up.

Later, when he left the gym without bothering to say anything, he pretended not to notice Hana’s worried look. 

: :

“Hey, Asahi. Can I talk to you for a second?” He hummed, looking up from where his leg was extended in front of him, and nearly choked when he met Hana’s soft green eyes. 

“Oh, uh, s-sure.” He quickly stood and followed her outside, not seeing the way Noya dug his elbow in Ennoshita’s side. All eyes were on the two as they left, but Asahi only saw the gentle sway of Hana’s long dark braid in front of him.

She led him towards the field, humming softly. She glanced back at him one time, smiling when they made eye contact. Asahi felt the apprehension growing inside his gut, especially when Hana stopped humming and started fidgeting nervously. She stopped at the edge of the grass, reaching back to grab her braid and tug it nervously. 

She took a deep breath and turned to face Asahi, and Asahi couldn’t stop the small laugh at the way her cheeks were puffed, dark blush coloring her face. He couldn’t help it—Hana was always so confident, and it was a trip to see her blushing so furiously. His laugh broke the tension that had filled the air between them.

“What are you doing this weekend?” Asahi hummed, eyes rolling up to the sky as if he had any plans that didn’t involve homework and throwing a volleyball against the brick wall separating his house from the street. 

“That depends,” he responded. “Is this you asking me out?” Hana huffed, bowing her head. 

“I can’t stay after school very long. I have to help my mom at the house today. But she did let me stay long enough to give you this.” Asahi jolted as her hand thrust out towards him, almost landing in the form of a punch against the middle of his chest. It was a scrap of paper. “It’s my number,” she mumbled after he gently took it from her grasp. “You should text me after practice so we can make plans.” 

She turned on her heel and ran away before Asahi could respond.

Well. At least he had her number now. 

_Now how was he going to ask Daichi and Suga to help him on his first date without them making fun of him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't hate this story haha. I'm really writing this one for myself, and I'm really not taking it seriously like I do with my other stuff (I say like I haven't updated my 'most important' story in literally like two years--But I'm rewriting it and finishing the second and third books, cut me some slack!)
> 
> But! If you do like it, I hope you find it a little funny or sweet or something. Idk. Like I said, I'm writing this for me, rather than with the hope of having other people read it? It feels pretty good, writing for the sake of personal entertainment. Maybe I should make an effort to treat my other stories like this.
> 
> (If there are any mistakes, don't hesitate to point them out! But please be kind)


End file.
